


dedicating every day to you

by starlightwalking



Series: the wondrous parts of you and I [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Domestic Fluff, Gil-galad Son of Plothole, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Trans Fingon, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Findekáno has something important to tell his husband.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: the wondrous parts of you and I [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979144
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anna's Trans Anthology





	dedicating every day to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Dear Theodosia,” because of course.  
> Set not long before the Dagor Bragollach...

“Russo…”

His husband did not stir. Findekáno sighed. It was rare that Russandol slept late, but, well—their activity the previous night had been rather, ah, _vigorous_ , especially on his part. Findekáno would be sore for a week, but it was Russo who had done most of the work in debauching him.

“Russandol. Dearest, wake up.”

This time Russo groaned, swatting away Findekáno’s gentle hand. “Gwfmfhfm.”

“Maitimo.” A grunt. “Nelyafinwë?” A twitch of his shoulder. “Maedhros—come now, love, I’m going to run out of names and devolve into insults…”

Russandol rolled over with a groan, opening his eyes blearily. “What is it?” he mumbled. “Can’t a nér get some rest after spending a night fucking his husband into—”

Findekáno kissed his filthy mouth. “It’s past noon, Russo. And…I have something important to tell you.”

“What’s more important than sleep?” he grumbled, but then he caught his husband’s eye and sat upright, reaching to clutch his hands with the one of his own that still remained. “Wait. Finno…did…are you…?”

Tears budded in Findekáno’s eyes, and he smiled. “Yes,” he whispered. They’d been trying for awhile now, and Russo was still so afraid about passing on the Oath…but there was no going back anymore. He was nervous, too—he’d never really imagined this for himself, especially not after telling all Aman he was a prince and not a princess—but mostly he was happy, for him and his husband both, and for the future that lay before them in these new lands.

He guided Russandol’s hand to his belly. The new life within was so small, so fragile, barely a spark—but both of them could feel it, feel the bond the three of them were forging together as a family, and it brought hope to Findekáno that was brighter than the stars.

“Oh, Finno,” Russandol said thickly, pressing a soft kiss to his stomach, and then his forehead, and then finally to his lips. “Finno, I…we…”

“We’re going to be fathers,” Findekáno whispered. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Russandol gathered him in his arms and held him tight. “I love you,” he rasped. “Finno—I love you so much—I love you, my child’s father—I love _our child_ —”

Findekáno laughed through his joyous tears, and knew that though the world may be dark, light would always shine where it was needed most. To feel Russandol so glad—Russo, whose mind was still half in shadow some days—he could believe in Eru’s love again, and in a future for their child-to-be.

He would fight to make that future possible—he would dedicate his life to it—and he knew Russandol would be at his side, then and always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually Mae is the morning person in this relationship, but Not Today, lol  
> \----Finno, vibrating with happiness: Russo!!!! I'm pregnant!!!!  
> \----Russo, lying face down in his pillow: after how hard I fucked you last night you'd damn well better be
> 
> Sooo this was originally just a fluffy stand-alone ficlet, and then I had an idea for angsty followup (coming...soon?), and then I got talking to Lottie and now it's a whole verse of its own....oops. I'll update when I update, in no particular order, this will mostly be Russingon fluff (with some angst on the side, because it's canon-compliant, rip). Subscribe to the series if you want to keep up with it :)
> 
> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/632173932925091840/dedicating-every-day-to-you).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
